powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Velocia
Velocia was a greedy female doctor of the Goonlocks. She used the powers of the Large Sizer syringe from the Fantome Collection to perform reconstructive surgery, reviving & enlarging the members of the Goonlocks to giant size. Character History Greeting Don Tyranno upon his arrival in the Goonlock Mansion, she attempted to kiss his hand after wishing him a happy 999th birthday until Don Tyranno's bodyguard Rapton forbids her to do it. Though Don Tyranno told Rapton to stand down & lets her kiss his hand. Witnessing the destruction of Catscratcher alongside Don Tyranno & Rapton, she then goes to Earth & from the syringe Fantome Collection put in her back safe, she shoots a beam of light into Catscratcher's surviving safe, enlarging him as a giant. Seeing Slugger sculpt a statue of Don Tyranno, Velocia appreciated his blatant methods as did Don Tyranno. When Slugger was destroyed by the Shade Rangers, she came down to Earth to revive and enlarge him before returning. To her & Rapton's shock, the statue was later destroyed in Slugger's battle with the Justice Strike Megazord, leaving only the feet. Knowing that Sharkfin had kidnapped some humans, she asked Don Tyranno to buy some of the humans for her experiment's guinea pigs, something that was scorned by Rapton, until she points her syringe to him, saying she worked on Don Tyranno's behalf & just wanted some reward. Finally, Don Tyranno complied with her wish & asked Rapton to buy some of the humans, as trading is a part of a gangster's life. Coming down to Earth after Sharkfin's defeat, she stepped on the monster's safe before enlarging him, asking him to gather more humans for her. Velocia learned that Rapton had gone behind Don Tyranno's back to give his former henchman Plundguin of pursuing additional pieces of the Fantome Collection: the Cyclone FighterZord & the Trigger BikeZord. Confronting him over this, Rapton vehemently denied any ill intent towards his boss, & confided that he was investigating the Fantome Collection, believing that there was a difference between the treasures used by the Goonlocks & that of the humans. After Plundguin escaped from an attack by the Justice Rangers, Velocia approached him saying that his human former had been revealed to his enemies. She said she would alter it for a price, but after he requested to be given more power, she said that would cost a great deal more. After the modified Plundguin was defeated, she revived & enlarged him. Personality Velocia tends to be flirty with Don Tyranno to get things from him. However, she doesn't always go with some of his decisions, a great example being his order for Oldfish to be enlarged. She is also shown to have a sadistic side as well, as she performs human surgeries for fun. She is also bratty & slightly mischievous, & didn't hesitate to mock Rapton for his loss against her win. At her end, infuriated by Don Tyranno's betrayal, she took her frustrations out on the two Ranger teams, doing everything in her power to eliminate them, even if it meant suicidally transplanting her only safe. Arsenal *'Syringe:' Using the Large Sizer syringe of the Fantome Collection, she can perform reconstructive surgery on fallen Goonlock Monsters, enlarging & reviving them. *'Analyzing': Using the Soul Glasses binoculars of the Fantome Collection, she can completely analyze a subject, both mentally & physically, & reveal hidden traits, like how Ezra isn't completely human. She can also use it to search for any items in a Goonlock safe. *'Portal Creation': Like other Goonlock generals, she could open a portal between her dimension & Earth. However, when equipped with the Jackpot StrikerZord, it forced her to make one. *'Snapper Grenade': Like Rapton, Velocia also carries a special grenade capable of creating a Red Snapper. Goonlock Monsters/Generals Enlarged *Catscratcher *Slugger *Sharkfin *Plundguin *Antclaw *Skullers Arsenal *'Submachine Blasters': She has built-in blasters in her arms that can fire energy blasts as well as a concentrated laser. *'Ammo Belts': Velocia can use the ammo belts in her stomach to bind her opponents. *'Arm Blade': Using the Tiger Scimitar, Velocia can turn her hand into a blade. **'Laser Beam': When Velocia is equipped with an arm blade, she can activate the laser beam which is so powerful that it sent both the Justice Rangers & Shade Rangers flying. Profile *Height: 198cm *Weight: 218kg *Homeworld: Medou, Lacerta System *Criminal Record: Drugs, Doping, (Possible) Illegal experimentation on sentient beings for her wicked experiments, Spying *Fantome Collection: Large Sizer (Syringe), Soul Glasses (Binoculars), Tiger Scimitar (blade), & Jackpot StrikerZord (forcibly temporarily) *Goonlock Safe Location: Back *Password Number: 1-8-7-6-2-3 Notes *Despite her name being a reference to a Velociraptor, Velocia's true motif is based on an Oviraptor & a machine gun. *Just like Mira from Power Rangers Beast Guardians, she is seemingly loyal to the main villain & had the task to enlarge the monsters. *She is the first Goonlock to be known to have more than one piece from the Fantome Collection. **However, unlike Rapton & Freezor, she only has one safe, meaning she can only use the power of one of her two pieces at a time. *Her Submachine hand blasters are similar in design to the Repulsors wielded by the Marvel Comics superhero Iron Man. *She is the first Goonlock to perform suicide by tearing out her safe. See Also *Goche Ru Medou - Super Sentai counterpart in Lupinranger VS Patranger Category:Shadow Justice Category:Villains Category:PR Villains Category:Female Category:Female PR Villains Category:Generals Category:PR Generals Category:Goonlocks Category:Deceased PR Villains